Dragon Ball Z in the time of Super Goten character development
by redlightningwarrior
Summary: What the writers of Super could do with Goten. I don't own dragon ball Z or the characters. It is just what they could do with Goten. First time writing fanfiction! So a review or anything would be appreciated. The newest chapter is the best so far story wise and how it is written.
1. Chapter 1 The beginning

Goten wakes up: "Yawn" "Well another day of...Well I don't know what I'm doing today." Goes to the kitchen. "Good morning mom. What's for breakfast?" Chi-Chi: Using those contractions I see." Gives Goten the plate. "Your favorite!" Goten scarfs it down. "Goten use your manners" chi-chi scolds. If your going over to Trunk's house you better be good!" Replies chi-chi "Ok mom see ya!" Goten flies off.

"Trunks better be ready. I want to show my dad when he gets back that I can keep up!" Goten thinks. He arrives. "Hey Trunks. You want to train? " "Ok... Goten why are you in such a hurry?" Asks Trunks. "I tired of being overshadowed by my family. My dad is a great fighter and Gohan he's the smartest so I want to do something for once." Goten sighs. "Well I think you should go for that. Personally I would mind getting a bit stronger too. Trunks admits. "Ok great, Let's get to it!" Goten jumps with glee.

"First NO SUPER SAIYAN. OK? Trunks wages his finger. "Let's go." Trunks charges. Goten dodges. "Too slow!" Trunks: "Wow this is weird" They fight a a long time. Goten punches, Trunks dodges. Trunks kicks, Goten blocks. Bulma calls "Trunks come here!" "Coming! Goten I'll be back." Trunks walks off.


	2. Chapter 2: Goten's Great Journey

Trunks "Mom what is it?" "Well why are you training so much?" "Your father isn't around." Trunks sighs "Well It's Goten he tired of being Quote on Quote 'Overshadowed' by his father and brother so he wanted to get stronger and noticed." The phone rings. Bulma picks it up. "Hello it's Bulma speaking."

Chi- chi- Is Goten their he needs to be coming home soon. Bulma- "Okay I will send him over." She hangs up. "Goten it is time for you to go home." Goten flies off. Trunks- "Hmm that's weird he just flew off."

Goten- "Not going home. Not today." "Being overshadowed again I think not. Here I can be somebody. Somebody important." "World tournament this will be fun." Flies down there. Hello I would like to register for the world tournament. Goten said flatly Okay name? Goten- "Ummmm Put down saiya. S-A-I-Y-A. ." Register Person- It starts in two days at 9:00 am. Goten- I'll be there. Walks off. Start counting his money. "I should have enough to buy some new Gi.

Chi- Chi "Goten should be home by now. Where is he?" She sits down. "Let's call gohan. He may know. She rings his number. "Hello Gohan. Do you know where Goten is?" Gohan- "I don't know. He's lost?" Chi-chi "Yes I don't know what I should do!" Gohan- "I'll look for him don't worry.


	3. Chapter 3: Goten's changes

Goten walked inside of the Clothing shop. "What should I buy?" "This looks nice. Reads the Description one of a kind, Red short v neck. It lasts forever. "Hey shopkeeper I would like to buy this. Points to the gi. Put forever on it. When will it be finished?" Shopkeeper "about tomorrow." Goten- "Okay thank you." He walks down the street. He looks up. Haircut... You know i will get one it's another way for me to be different."

"Please cut my hair I would like it to hang down and make points on the ends." While he gets his haircut. He wonders are they looking for him. What do they think. Their probably worried, but I can't go back now. They never did understand. Making me study. I have never had a passion in life. Never made a choice that was important. I trained that was fun. Then dad came back then it became STUDY, STUDY AND STUDY. I got to see him a bit, but I was studying 'Like Gohan' Those few moments when I did spend time with him... I loved it." Tears swell up in his eyes. I will make him proud!

His haircut finishes. He puts the money on the counter. Then leaves The day passes. The next day. He picks up his gi. "Thank you shopkeeper." HE goes and puts on his gi. "Fits well and looks good." "Here's the money." Hands over the money. "He senses gohan flying over. "Crap" He lowers his ki even more. He walks over to a restaurant. "Buffet." This will work." Goes in pays for his meal.

"Time to get eating." He piles up his plate to the brim he gets another and fills it up two he gets about every different type of food. He starts eating. He uses his hands he doesn't stop shoving everything into his mouth. He starts eating everything so fast they his about to break a record. People crowd around. He doesn't care this was the first time eating since he left. Goten keeps getting more. He breaks the record eating the most food in the shortest amount of time. People start congratulating him and Giving him money for a astounding performance. He leaves there with a full stomach and more zeni then he had to begin with.


	4. Chapter 4: World Martial Art Tournament

Goten laughs "Well that was unexpected I..." He turns the corner and he sees a photo of himself, but his old self with MISSING on the sign. " Oh no! They must be really worried. Nevermind that I have to." He keeps walking on and he walks straight into Videl. "Oh sorry" He noticed his voice was slightly different. Wow that's...Oh Please don't think it's me. Please don't think it's me. He keeps repeating in his head. He keeps walking. Wait! have you seen a boy named Goten? Goten replies "Uhhhh No I've never heard of him. I will keep an eye out for him though!" Goten walks off. What a nice kid. Almost like Goten. Videl thinks sweetly. Another day passes by. Goten sprints to the opening of the world tournament. When it starts he punches the machine as hard as he can. He breaks the machine.

"Whoa!" the announces shouts. "Geez I think your are more the qualified to get in! Goten: "This tin can can't test me!" He waits for the tournament to start. He draws his number he gets 3. His first opponent is someone named Mato . "Wow what a unusual name." He thinks.. Goten is in the first match. Goten tampers with the cameras so nobody can record anything. The camera man stops his foot. "It isn't working!" The fight begins. Goten shoots up than flies straight down. He punches his opponent in the face with no effort. It knocks him out cold.

"Wow I don't know my own strength sometimes!" Goten bows. He skips merrily to the back of the stage. "I'm going to win those people don't stand a chance. With majin buu not here they shouldn't have even come. He sits back and relaxes. "This is the good life." He takes a nap waiting for the next round he's in.

"Hey Trunks, Trunks! Bulma yells. Bulma walks up to his room. She walks in to Trunks crying. "I'm sorry Trunks. I know it's hard. Trunks sniffles. I feel like I could of stopped it! If I had only...He starts crying again."I will be back in a moment." Bulma walks off. "STOP CRYING BE STRONG! Trunks yells. Trunks slams his fist against the wall. "I have to find him!" He yells.. "I have too! I have to find him! "I'm going to look for Goten!" He screams and flies off like a rocket.


	5. Chapter 5 Goten?

"Hey wake up! Your next match is about to start!" The announcer shouts. "Ok, ok I'm up!" Goten gets up groggily. "Hurry up, Hurry up! The fans chant. "I'mmmmmm Here. Goten walks up to the arena. The announcer picks up his microphone. "Ok lets begin' "GO!" "Do you need longer nap? You little Baby" The bald man then stomps on the ground." Goten Says mockinlingly "Well that was stupid." Goten then taps the bald man once and he flies out of bounds."Oh not much of a baby am I?"

Trunks- If flying over and he spots "The world Tournament! Goten must be here. He gets there as soon as Goten exits the stage. "Well I guess I wait for Goten to come fight." He sits there watching the fights. Trunks really doesn't care about them. "Yawn This is so boring! Where is Goten!" Trunks leans back. A random fan shouts. "Hey this isn't boring!" Trunks repiles "Yes it is. You haven't seen the fights I have." He waits all day and it becomes night. "Dang it's night." He looks behind him. "Wait who's that? He notices a boy walking out of the Tournament area. "Hey you!

Goten thinks "Wait is that trunks?" He keeps on walking. "Hey I said something to you!" Goten walks faster. Trunks puts his hand on Goten. "You should have stopped dude." Goten laughs "Maybe you should of stopped yourself." Trunks strikes. Goten catches the fist. Goten kicks straight into trunk's stomach. "I think you know who it is by now." Goten puts up his hair. Trunks says on the ground weakly "Goten?"


	6. Chapter 6: Goten's Love

Goten picks up trunks. "Here take this!"

'Ahhhhh!" He throws trunks into the air. He watches trunks fly into the distance. Goten starts walking away towards the rising sun. He hums a tune. "The road goes on and on." As he walks he notices people are getting up for the world tournament.

"We still have a while in till the world tournament and I don't think trunks is coming back any time soon so.

"Hey are you fighting in the World Marital Arts tournament?" A girl that looks his age asks him.

"Yes I am." Goten turns around.

"Well I want you to win. You're showing those adults that they aren't all mighty."

Goten laughs "Well thanks. By the way what is your name?"

"I don't know." The kid starts crying. "I live on the streets. I don't have a name."

"Let's call you, Kaishi"

The kid stops crying "Beginning?"

"Yes because you're my new beginning…Well Kaishi what do you want to do?

"I'm sort of hungry." Her stomach growls "Well I'm pretty hungry."

"Ok then we'll eat. I know this great place follow me." Goten starts walking

"Wow, A buffet! This is more food than I have ever seen.

"This is where I broke the world record of eating the most food in the shortest amount of time, but don't worry I'm not that hungry today."

"Well thank you for bring me here." She hugs him.

Goten and Kaishi starts eating. Goten goes all out. Kaishi eats the same way. Goten thinks "Wow she even eats like me." They eat a while finish and go outside.

"Hey the tournament is about to start" Goten says. "Here is some money Kaishi, Get a good seat."

"Ok I wait to see you win."

"It's the final round "Sayia vs Hercule! The announcer shouts "3…..2…1 GO!"

"Oh god it is one of the Z Warriors!" Hercule thinks.

Goten charges and kicks hercule in the stomach. Blood comes out of his mouth. He then taps Hercule sending him flying out of bounds.

"My god!" The announcer shouts. "The Winner is Sayia!" Goten bows.

Kaishi runs to him. The guards try to stop her.

"No people crowding the winner." The bruiting man stops her.

"Hey you can let her through!" Goten yells.

"I knew you could do it saiya."

"Kaishi that is just my stage name…..call me Goten."

The announcer comes out with the million Zeni. He gives it to Goten. "Thank you!"

"Let's go Kaishi. They start walking off in till Trunks flies in pissed off. "Leave me alone!" Goten anger finally boils over. "Raaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

He goes Super Saiyan 2. Trunks charges Goten dodges. Trunks keeps striking and kicking aimlessly.

"Your anger is making you fight aimlessly." Goten smirks.

Then Goten punches smashing trunks to the ground. Trunks gets back up even more pissed off. He notices Kaishi is watching. Trunks charges again. He punches Goten in the gut, but it doesn't seem to do anything. Time to finish this! "Kamehamehamehaaa!"

Trunks tries to dodge the blast. His legs won't move in fear.. Trunks falls to the ground.

"Did you see that blast? Gohan asks Videl.

"Everybody saw that Ki blast it was Huge!

Gohan nods. "It must be Goten."


End file.
